1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating transformers each comprising an amorphous core and a pair of windings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, amorphous magnetic alloys have become more important since they exhibit a small magnetic loss (See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,849) and, accordingly, their application to cores of transformers has been researched.
The most significant problem upon utilizing them as cores is that they are supplied only in the form of a thin strip or film and such an amorphous strip is hard to handle since it is easily deformed even by its weight and is apt to break by a small external force.
In other words, the amorphous core has an excellent magnetic property but is difficult to fabricate because of mechanical properties of the amorphous strip as a material.